Perceptions and Misperceptions
by Margaretlucylu
Summary: Reflections and distorted perceptions can make us see things quite differently. The good, the bad and the ugly. Misperceptions of Trentonites maybe somewhat distorted. Always a Babe presence. Co-authored by Ms. Kim, who has just the right evilness in her as I do to make you wonder about whom you are reading. Throw in a evil cackle of laughter and you have these ONE shots. AU AU AU
1. Chapter 1

**"Can You Tell Me Where..."**

The tinkling of the bell overhead drew everyone's eyes my way. Shaking off the raindrops from my coat, just guaranteed that everyone was watching me. I had picked up an old baseball cap, in the hope of protecting and disguising just who I was on this mission of mercy. Trying not to make eye contact with anyone was pretty easy. After all, I'm on the other side of town, away from anyone and everyone who would know me. I even planned ahead and asked to borrow a friend's car, especially for this trip. It was all part of the subterfuge, a very necessary one at that.

Now, just to find what I'm after without drawing more attention to me is the key. Just in and out in a few minutes. "That's all I need, just a few minutes." I told myself over and over again. I've always tried to avoid being the one folks would talk about but yet, here I am in this situation. I prefer to be under the radar and today, especially today, that was my plan. Hence the disguise and skulking around the shelves as I am.

I used to go to church. As a matter of fact, my family prided themselves on going regularly and even saying a prayer for me. But now, I'm finding myself somewhere I'd rather not be at all. All because I stupidly gave in and did what I wanted to do without considering the consequences.

Now here I am, with a piece of paper in my hand, starting at the first aisle looking for the name of what I need. Who knew there were so many products, packages, pills, potions, creams and ointments? The bell tinkles again and I fall into the trap of temptation, looking to see who just came in the door. Curiosity and a mixture of fear roiled in my stomach. I was feeling a bit agitated and this is only the first aisle.

I can feel a drop of sweat slowly going down my spine as I peruse the products in front of me. The names are all blurry but still I'm scanning as I hope against hope that I find it, quickly, not wanting to draw any attention to myself by asking for help. So, here I am scanning the shelves for the right product.

Nothing.

Not in this aisle anyway.

Too bad I picked a Mom and Pop place to check out. While this might take me some time, I'm determined to find what I need with no one knowing my name. Hearing the pharmacist yell out, "Bob! Your drugs are done." Well. That just completely shattered my hopes. Once again I looked around to see if I knew anyone in case they recognized me, heaven forbid. I slowly released the breath I was unwittingly holding as I sighed in relief.

Picking up the package that appeared to me to be the one to work, I read the label. Oh boy. After reading the side effects, I put that down in a hurry. Who wants it to go on for days? I can't bear what I'm going through now, much less two weeks at the most. Surely there has to be a shortcut to all this mess. If I'd just listened to the voice inside my head for once, I wouldn't be in this situation.

Finally, I started looking around and noticing just how many customers this place had. I never noticed it had a grill in the back, off a small breezeway leading there. I was looking into the small restaurant when I heard the speaker announce that "grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup" were the special of the day. Judging by the announcement, it was what everyone was waiting for. I could almost smell the coffee from where I was standing.

That was what sent most of the customers there instead of being around me, which let me breathe a sigh of relief. Unfortunately, it looks like I'm going to have to ask someone for help after all. Short lived at best but at least no one was around while I looked for my badly needed purchase. I just prayed I wouldn't have to ask the loud-mouthed person about it.

Another voice came over the speaker, "Today's special is only a dollar and 99 cents. Why not enjoy it while Fred fills your shopping list? Drop your prescription off at the counter and come on back and enjoy our meal!" It was said with such enthusiasm that I actually considered doing just that.

Until I looked around and decided now was a good time as any to really start searching for the exact item I was after. Ignoring my growling stomach, I kept looking. All the names of these products were running together.

'Maybe I should just drop it off and let someone else worry about it. I haven't run into anyone yet that I know. This might just work in my favor,' I thought.

With a purpose in mind, I did just what I was thinking of.

"Excuse me," I said to the clerk and her boss. " **Can you please tell me where I can find this?"** holding out the paper I had clutched in my hand ever since leaving the dry car.

"Oh, we'll have to fill that. It's not an over the counter medicine you can find. It's a prescription medication which only we can dispense. Why not give us about thirty minutes and we'll take care of it for you?"

The clerk had a red face once she saw exactly what it was that I needed. I couldn't blame her for that one. This was all on me.

"I'll just go and have the special while I wait. Grilled cheese and the soup are my favorites anyway, maybe some coffee as well," I muttered uncomfortably to her before I turned and quickly walked away.

I found a stool at the counter and placed my order. The waitress seemed friendly enough and was kept busy with all the passing traffic coming in from the street.

The coffee tasted just like the aroma promised, bold and smooth going down my throat. I watched as the rain splattered against the window of the diner even harder.

"You'd have to be some kind of fool to be out in this weather," the guy to my left said to no one in particular.

"I know, but I can't stay away from these lunch specials. Me and the Missus come here all the time just for this weekly meal," commented the man on the other side of me. His wife bobbed her head in agreement.

I felt their eyes on me so after taking a deep breath, I just said to no one in particular, "I was in the area and decided to stop in. I dropped off my prescription for something and the coffee smelled so good I'm glad I took a chance and came here."

"You won't be sorry for the meal you're about to enjoy, that's a fact," the man said to me. The others hummed and nodded in concurrence.

Just then my coffee was refilled and right after that we all were digging into the best Grilled Cheese Sandwich I had ever had. The soup was a perfect complement to it, right along with my third cup of coffee.

I noticed the diner was about full except for one or two tables up against the back wall. Following my gaze, one of the men said, "We keep those tables empty just in case the silent backer and his partners come in. Never know when that will happen around here. Sometimes not even for months, but then again, the tables will always remain waiting for them. Most of the time, it's just him and his wife when they do take a hankering to come this way. Don't bother anyone and from what I hear the tips are more than enough to cover a week's worth of wages here."

"Well, I'll be sure to come back whenever I get the chance. This lunch just hits the spot. I'll have to mark this on my calendar," I told the gentleman.

"See that you do. This neighborhood needs all the help it can get with the economy and all. Why, you should try the pie here. It's to die for!" the woman said over her husband to no one in particular.

Nodding my head in understanding I happened to look up as the door opened with a gust of wind, just as I finished off my coffee.

Snorting in just who strolled in, barely having a drop of rain on them, I met the couple's eyes on me just as the announcement came over the speaker:

 **"Will Mr. Joe Morelli please stop by and pick up your medication. The clinic has provided you with refills as well."**

My humiliation was complete as Steph and Ranger both smirked in my direction after hearing the word clinic.

Now everyone will know I have an STD.

 **xoxoxoxoxxoxoxo**

A/N ...well did you like it? All are property of Janet.

 **Many many thanks to Ms. Kim aka MMBabefanmmm for graciously helping me with her magnificent colors and keeping me on the path of these One-Shots.**

 **(Nano writing time, I qualified for the rebel badge due to it being one or two shots, how about that?)**

 **:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nothing She Ever Did Pleased Him.**

"It's always darkest just before the dawn," is my favorite quote from my well-used Bible. I found it in the book of Proverbs, and it had quickly become my mantra.

This was especially evident when I made the decision, since I could never please him **ever,** it was time to call a Time Out. It took proof of reality in seeing the actual pictures to back up the rumors around town for me to believe what was going on in my life and particularly in the life of my husband as well.

How dare he take our vows for granted? After everything I have done for him?

I had struggled to hold onto the few friends I did have, while he left me isolated here at home.

I thought he loved me, like a deep - down - inside- to - the - bone kind of loved me. That's how a man and a woman are supposed to be when they are husband and wife.

Committed.

Devoted.

Truthful.

Not **un** faithful every time you turn your back.

Of course with the pictures, I was done living in denial land like so many other women do. I had gone to a person who knew a person to get the evidence I needed. No names are needed in my tale but you can imagine and wonder just with whom I spoke with in a roundabout way all you want. And the first two guesses might be wrong so just keep that in mind.

Gladly I paid that bill in cash. You know untraceable cash I kept on hand, or rather **he kept on hand** for 'emergencies' which I noticed he seemed to have a lot of these past days, weeks, months. Yes, all most five thousand dollars' worth of emergencies. Yes, I might sound a bit sarcastic ... just a bit!

At least he was supporting the local economy by paying for motel rooms.

Pffft.

I 'liberated' a car and trailed him all day long. One day was all I needed to see that it just wasn't worth any effort of mine anymore. He's made his bed, that's for sure. Well he can lie in it! God knows he's done a lot of that, in both aspects of the word lie. It made me realize that much of my married life was living a lie. Let's not kid ourselves here. All of it was a lie.

I had to take a more proactive approach this time. Enough was enough and I was tired of sitting at home while he was 'too busy' to come home. We all know there's business and then there's his kind of business. I've had it!

'Too busy to come home? Really? Even to sleep?

Pffft.

 **I might as well be invisible** for all the good it did trying to keep him interested in me.

Not the favorite meals I fixed on my own for him.

Not a clean house.

I got nothing.

Just, lonely days stretched into lonely nights with no one but my friends to lean on. They were just as mortified as I was about seeing those pictures.

Sure, I stayed pretty active in my social life. When no one cares about you really, why not go out and have some fun of your own? There is no law that says the faithful wife must stay at home while the unfaithful husband is out gallivanting having a wonderful time, being 'busy' whilst 'supporting the community'.

So, that's what I did. Driving to the latest hotspot where all my friends were in an effort to 'pick me up' is when reality came crashing down landing with an enormous thud.

Several vehicles in the parking lot led me to believe that my time for retribution was indeed at hand. My lucky day. Payback is a bitch.

Ensuring which one was my husband's car and confirming which one belonged to his 'companion' had me digging out the keys and scratching their paint all over.

The doors. Very satisfying. Oh yes! And I'm just warming up.

From the hood of the car to the trunk of it, both cars were pretty marked up by the time I got done.

Retribution has been beckoning and calling my name, loudly. They say opportunity knocks, so I just opened the door and here I am. My smile grew.

It grew even more after I called the girls to come on out and watch what happens when the man I used to love sees his new vehicle scratched up to beat the band.

"Are you sure you did enough damage?" one of my friends asked.

"Hold on! I still have some groceries in the car. Wait till I get back," she said all out of breath in her excitement.

So we did.

And we watched her pour sugar into their gas tanks and pretty soon the five pound bag of sugar was gone. Calm as can be she threw the bag in the trunk of her car before rejoining us, dusting her hands off in that contented manner of a job well done her face glowing with innocence. That's the only way I can describe it.

After exchanging hugs and fist bumps, one of the girls in the back seat started in. "Give me your phone," she commanded me. So I did, watching as she disabled Caller ID and fixing it up right as rain.

I saw her scroll through my contact list before hitting the number under which I had him labeled under as **Scum Sucker.**

On speaker phone, while we all watched with silent squeal and contained excitement and anticipation, she told my husband in a hysterical voice,"Hurry up and get outside! Someone is around your car."

That was when the real show unfolded, the Special Feature, the Main Event.

While **I had mixed feelings about this** , hearing that no-good son of a bitch rant and rave was well worth it.

He was scanning the parking lot as his face turned red searching for someone to blame for this and glaring into the darker recesses. His breathing was ragged. He was not very happy, at all.

His 'friend' was also copping an attitude.

"What does this mean? Who would want to hurt my car like this?"

"Oh my God! Someone 'wrote' whore on the hood! Do you realize how much you're gonna have to pay to get this fixed for me?"

All the while spittle flew from their mouths as they both raised holy hell. Thankfully I was able to video tape it all. The Main Event was unanimously considered a raging success.

It took the manager to come out and calm them down by demanding that they needed to leave the premises if their loud, obnoxious behavior continued before the special feature was over. He'd been fielding calls ever since they discovered their cars had been damaged.

Each went to their own car and tried to start it but all to no avail. This, of course, led to another round of recriminations towards the other. Wreckers were called for both vehicles, with my husband paying cash from what I could see through my telephoto lens on the camera.

Words just cannot describe what a beautiful, wonderful feeling that was watching the two fools, who ruined my life, get what they deserved. Justification felt good. Deliverance from evil. It was very liberating with no regrets.

While my mother sputtered along trying to come up with excuses, my Dad just looked at me and said, "Name it. Whatever I have is yours. No one should ever go through this, **ever.** "

The final piece before the 'new dawn' of my own happened around 3 in the morning.

After making some calls of my own, I had his personal clothing all bagged up sitting by the curb. My family was **mortified** to see the film and pictures I had taken, all neatly and conveniently with the date and time stamp on them.

I had been sitting in the living room with all traces of my evening wiped away. Okay showered away. I had to be sure to wipe my face really well, I had been laughing so hard at the sight of both of those people that my mascara had run down my face.

Upon hearing him call my name in such an angry tone really set the stage, but not for long.

Throwing down the photographs I had printed off on our office computer here at home was the last straw for me and immediately silenced his pending outburst. It simply and sweetly took the wind out of his sails.

As a result, I ended up getting my key back to our house, as he sulked while being watched by my 'friends' as he loaded up his car and motored away, down the road and out of my life.

I turned and saw the person with whom I had confided in what was going on. Silently she came up and wrapped her arms around me, letting me cry on her shoulder which was all I wanted. I simply looked her in the eyes and asked the one question I had been dying to know all along:

 **"Did you know about Vinnie and Lula before you and Ranger got married?"**

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

A/N. not mine, belong to Janet. Damn her. **Please remember these are ONE SHOTS, possibly TWO-shots at times.**

Thanks Ms. Kim for once again giving me a rainbow of colors to lead the way for me to post. Ms. Kim is now co-authoring these tales for you to ponder and think over.

Evil cackle of laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

**His Dreams Were Crushed.**

Sitting in the park pondering his future, his two hands holding his head as his elbows rested heavily on his knees, he paid no attention to his surroundings, but he should have. Once, he did have a future in this town, but not anymore. Something might be salvaged if he kept looking forwards instead of backwards where it all went wrong in his life.

Folks pointed their fingers at him, everywhere he went. Oh, he knew about it, he could hear their whispers that weren't so quiet after all. All this pretense of whispered asides was actually starting to take its toll on him. Those conniving bitter bitches of the Burg, it was a secret and vicarious game to them. It took me a while to work that one out. They're like sharks in a feeding frenzy. Feed or be fed upon.

"I wonder if his wife knows..." they tut - tutted as he strolled down the sidewalk. Sometimes it was more like he lurched down the sidewalk.

 **x0x0xx0x0x0x0xx0x**

It was hard to believe he was walking away from the family he really deep down inside loved to distraction.

At least, he was thinking of walking away. Could he really have enough backbone to go back into his own home and lay everything on the line with his wife and her spending?

She was and had been forever a push-over for a sale. At first, she told me about a sale to which she was planning to go but that soon stopped as it was not just as single purchase or two anymore.

Chores were done more quickly, even the day before and in the evening prior. Initially, I thought it was her damned house proud-ness. This obsessive need to clean the windows and vacuum and dust and sweep and wash and iron and cook and bake was over the top. Okay, the cooking and baking I enjoyed. But it was doing my head in. When I realized her routine changed and her singing changed as a sale was approaching, I smiled to myself and became curious. It was nice to see and hear her sing and hum as she moved around me. Times were tough and I believed, proudly I might add, that she was making ends meet and just being thrifty and frugal. Besides, I liked seeing her happy. But the routine did change more frequently and sometimes erratically and this made me suspicious.

Being a man, I was oblivious at first with her circling of catalogues, constantly writing things down and making lists, muttering to herself as she chewed her pencil while calculating. Oh yes. Calculating. I didn't know the half of it!

But it was more than just shopping for a quick bargain at a sale as I soon found out. She was a compulsive shopper. Sometimes she would gleam with triumph and show me her prize purchase whilst justifying our need to have said article. She was happy, it makes me happy. I'm a simple man. If my wife is happy, it makes me happy.

At other times, I would chance upon a new item. When I questioned its presence and its arrival, she would just wave her hand in nonchalance saying that we'd had that for ages. That was quickly followed up with some nice cake and a coffee with a change of subject or nice deeds, observing how tired I seemed as she put my feet up and brought me my slippers. When did I get slippers? Cookies? Freshly baked this afternoon, my favorite. So, I just lapped it up as she fussed over me, the new item soon forgotten with all the attention.

A man could get used to that quite easily but something at the back of my mind made me wary. I was tired when I came home with the long hours of work, taking every opportunity for extra work and overtime to help make ends meet. But no matter how hard I worked, we never seemed to get ahead.

It was a ruse. They say the way to a man's heart is through his stomach. She was good, I had to concede that. And a damn fine cook as well. Nevertheless, she was shrewd, always being able to divert my attention with a sweet sway of her hips to boot. So shoot me, I am a man. Yes, it was all part of a ruse to sweeten the deal and distract me.

Bargain hunting she called it. Hunting was about right. However, now I know it was more than that. It took me quite some time to see it. Hindsight is a wonderful thing, if wonderful can be used in this context. Her need to be there first to get the best bargain became patently obvious when I came home from work to find her sitting at the little kitchen table with a bruised face and an ice pack covering her cheek, her left eye already showing signs of a shiner about to bloom despite her efforts to cover it with makeup. She startled when I came in oblivious to the front door opening and the wiping of my feet before I took my boots off. Her thoughts were elsewhere but she recovered quickly enough.

To say I was shocked was an understatement. My first reaction was in protection mode, concern and ready to beat up on the culprit who had hurt my beloved wife. Initially, she told half-truths as I noticed that her story altered with each retelling. I knew something was up. When she finally explained about the wayward elbow that caught her at the flash sale, I realized it was due to this damned need to shop for bargains, again. You see, it wasn't the first time. Now the whisperers embellished their stories and were having a great time, at my expense. Yeah, a real field day!

But, I just can't take this anymore. I was almost at breaking point. How much can a man take of this? It was like an addiction to her. Yes, an addiction to shopping. But with this also came the lies and the deceit. She was squirreling away money, money that was needed for other things, important things like bills.

That's how it came to my attention.

Bills.

Bills and accounts.

I started to question the nature of the purchases without asking her first. You know, just checking. I made enquiries to the various suppliers and traders to ensure that they had not made a simple mistake with the account since I couldn't confirm it. The reactions varied from short assertive quips to sighs of pity. I was puzzled and confused. But it didn't stop there. It was relentless.

More bills.

Calls from bill collectors, wanting to garnish my wages if possible. 'First they'd have to find where I'm working to be able to get that money,' I thought to myself. It was a good thing I had money stashed away in places not even my wife knew about.

That's just the way it goes at times. You try and try each day to make it better than the day before. But then, reality hits and you're just stuck with what you've got and it was just the same as before. Was it pointless? It seemed so futile at times, more often lately than not.

A family to feed.

I always wanted children, just not the ones I'd been saddled with.

It was one thing after the other.

New shoes they had outgrown the one we bought them last year.

Clothes for church. 'Respectable clothes, after all it's the image to portray now isn't it?' my wife asked just before I left our home for work.

Ah yes, our home. I finally got it paid off last year and damned if the problems didn't start right away and increase at an alarming rate!

A new washing machine, not a second hand one either. Oh no! It had to be the newest and latest model, the best.

The kids in the neighborhood throwing a ball by accident, breaking the garage window.

My wife nagging me for 'pin' money...I knew she was looking for an escape that only money provided.

Another bill.

 **Almost nothing could be salvaged.**

 **x0x00x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**

But where could he go?

Everyone knew him in this town of gossipers and nay-sayers which was hard around the Chambersburg area. His wife spent most of her time either on the phone in the house, maybe hanging the washing when she just 'happened' to see the neighbor out doing the same thing.

 **Pfft.**

Yeah right.

What a coincidence. The other hot spots were at the local bakery and that Italian deli which was Gossip Central.

Those women knew how to talk alright ... to each other ... about each other ... who was doing what with whom ... being caught at the hotel or the motel out on Route 6. This frenzied one-upmanship with their back-stabbing hypocrisy competing to see who that juiciest and latest gossip was batshit crazy.

There were friends he had, high school friends with whom he knew he could stay with if push came to shove, but still he lingered with how the conversation would go with his wife.

When he left his home, the shrillness of her tone berating him followed him all the way to the neighborhood park. Etched into his brain, he was confounded and shattered thinking about those last snide, spiteful words spilling from her narrow chicken lips.

"What are you going to do now? We need money and soon, if you'd spare us your time maybe we could be a family again. Is that so much to ask?" The sarcasm was dripping from that malicious mouth. Such ingratitude from the woman whom he thought he loved.

Didn't she realize he was doing the best he could, even working part-time in a second job to get OUT of the house?

Having two children a couple of years apart was icing on the cake as far as his wife was concerned. Despite the countless extra hours it took him to get the house paid off and buying replacements for the home, she still constantly nagged at him. What did she expect? Life to be all peaches and cream for them?

 **Pfft.**

Standing up, inhaling the Jersey air, which for once wasn't smog infested, gave him a new lease on life and an element of hope. He had solved his problem all on his own, he was at peace with it.

Now he just had to go home and do the right thing. If only his wife knew what he was about to tell her, she might not want him at all.

 **"Just give me a chance!"** she shrieked.

"I'll be better about our money. I won't nag you as much, I promise on our first child's head to be a better wife to you." All this false pleading was said in a rush of words but those were the ones he had heard over and over again.

 **"No!"** he retorted back at her. Bringing out the big guns, he put on his dark and ugly face with the sneer on it. Usually she backed away from seeing that look, but not now.

Not after he told her he was leaving her.

Alone.

With two small children to raise.

"Look, I'll send money your way when I get some for the kids. You can have the house and the car as well. Make sure you check the fluids in it once a week. Take care of yourself."

Pain exploded into his brain. He never saw the cast iron skillet in her hand when he first walked in. All he could hear were his children arguing once again.

Staggering outside his home, dazed and confused, he stopped to look back.

His wife had never looked more beautiful, but didn't every person, man or woman deserve some happiness?

 **Anthony Morelli Sr**. wanted out of this loveless marriage ... and by God, he got his wish.

 **x0x0x0x0x0xx0**

 **A/N. Ms. Kim and I hope you liked our offering to read. The characters belong to Janet.**

 **Bummer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**"I Am So Disappointed In You"**

Those words reached out and literally smacked me in the face, hearing that over the phone and in that consending tone of voice, I knew what was coming my way. I had answered it thinking I might get some sympathy.

But did I?

Hell no! Instead I got a ten minute lecture on something I had done which I thought would bring me happiness, but instead, I had made a fool of myself apparently.

Hearing that I'd disappointed someone was the usual thing going on in my life. Never good enough in other people's eyes.

But, hearing the next words just drove it home even more:

 **"I'm Sorry, You're Not On The List"**

"What do you mean, I'm not on the list? Surely there's been a mistake or something. I've always been invited there." I retorted with dismay.

"Not this time, I'm afraid. Because of your own behavior you made the choice and now you'll have to contend with the consequences of your actions and words that you're not allowed anywhere near where I'll be. You're not wanted at all."

I blinked. I was stunned and stared at the offending object in my hand. Slowly hanging up the phone after hearing that had me headed for the kitchen where I poured myself something to drown my sorrows in.

Too bad I only had a bottle of water.

Me, giving up drinking was harder than anything I had ever done. Maybe that's why I snapped and said what I did.

Works for me, the stress of it all just got to me and before you knew it, I expressed myself in perhaps not the best way.

 **There has been a mistake somewhere along the way, I just knew it.**

Denial.

Denial.

Denial.

So...I did some pacing, alright a lot of pacing. Besides maintaining my job, this time it was my sanity that was in question.

I was in a daze, a state of shock, telling myself, reassuring myself that surely they had made a mistake. Mistakes happen. Everyone makes mistakes. But deep down I was bewildered. How could they do this to me?

Day after day had me waiting for the mailman to arrive with the invitation that I _knew_ would come shortly. I had just been overlooked is all. It was just delayed. Misplaced. Perhaps, tomorrow. Yes, tomorrow it will come. I can be patient. Maybe it's a test of endurance. I'll show them patience!

Wasting hours waiting for something I coveted with all my heart and soul.

It was so hard to go about to work, but I did what came naturally to me just **knowing today would be the day.**

Talk about wasted time. My confidence was waning. But indignation was taking over.

It was so very hard not to rage at the injustice of it all. I've proven myself over and again to those folks so why wasn't I appreciated for everything I had done?

The snarky voice in my head talked back to me saying, _'Oh really? What have you ever done to prove how loyal you really are?'_ which had me almost screaming out loud. This is beyond annoying. It's so frustrating.

I was rejected, in with the pile of nobodies who also didn't receive their envelope. I was **owed** that heavy cream envelope, not them. It was **my** right to get an invitation, not anyone else but me.

Don't they realize my importance in the scheme of things? I've done things for others when asked. When no one else said 'Yes' it was me that always agreed to help.

The reality of it is that I feel like such a fool. I never even once took time out of my day to show compassion for others. Being so wrapped up in myself, I didn't care back then. Hindsight might be a wonderful thing but in this situation it is a bitter pill to swallow. Pride goeth before the fall.

 **Pffft.**

Denial land is becoming my favorite place. It was safe, cushioned from the painful reality I was trying desperately to ignore.

And yet here I am silently marking the days off on a calendar that I have memorized in my mind, once I found out the date, that is. It didn't take me long (well a couple of weeks actually) to find someone flashing their invitation out in public for me to catch the date in question. No one would tell me the exact date, and that's how I've come to put my plan into place.

I tried calling and calling to find anyone who would escort me. I guess that Caller ID put folks off from answering their phones, seeing it was my phone number. Tapping my fingers on the table, I wrestled with another idea. Plan B.

'Surely **my own invitation** hadn't gotten lost in the mail', that same snarky voice in my head kept saying.

Never mind the fact that others I knew were welcomed with open arms. No one's invitation said 'and guest' or 'plus one'. It was just for them, not me.

People would talk about who's invited and guess who got left out, before catching sight of me. With a slight tip of their had, they'd give the appearance of not even noticing me at all, carrying on their conversations where I'd be sure to hear them.

"I can't believe that **everyone got an invitation but a few were left out**."

"Isn't that great only a few of us scored invites in the first place?"

"I've got my hair appointment right after my final dress fitting. How exciting to be part of the crowd on this day!" I practically choked on hearing that one and that was when I was out and about. They're probably having a field day at my expense, behind my back. I tried to maintain my dignity feigning indifference, pretending they too were mistaken.

I had my outfit altered, after all, I had to look my best. I couldn't justify spending money on an event to which I wasn't invited.

To hell with convention. I'd just go and say my invitation got lost in the mail.

Something.

Anything.

Either way I'd be there to see for my own eyes what was happening.

 **I** **had to be there.**

 **It was my God given right.**

Surely once I did show up, someone would let me in. Right?

Doesn't anyone realize just how hurt I am for being ignored this way in this way? It hurts. I have feelings. I don't like being omitted.

Being overlooked.

Under-valued.

Disregarded.

This indifference is so difficult to deal with. It's just so unreasonable.

Rejected by folks is nothing new actually. Ever since I opened up my mouth and emphatically denied what I was hearing, I was still part of it, wasn't I?

I have to admit, I've probably talked more than I should have. I mean, I have opinions and viewpoints as well as the next person. So, why does everyone tell me to quiet down?

Or ignore me altogether?

How could anyone ignore _**me?**_

Even those people I knew would be there, why not me?

But this, this was the one slap in the face I would not accept at all.

I couldn't accept the fact I wouldn't be there.

Never mind the fact I never wanted this to happen in the first place and I **possibly** hurt my own chances of going for expressing my **horror** over it all.

People needed to see me there. That was my goal.

Front and center, I would be there.

One way or the other.

Giving myself this pep talk was good.

I needed the encouragement.

C'mon. I can do this. I am strong.

My new mission mantra.

I thought about another person I knew, also **not** on the list. Maybe we could double team in whatever way we had to and get a seat. Come hell or high water, I was going to do this.

At least, that person was taking my calls. It's good to have a friend in your time of trouble, someone in my corner, even if they are not wanted, **just like I am.**

Hanging up the phone I finally was able to crack a smile, a satisfied smile. Now, no one could deny me entry into where I most wanted to go. After all, look at who I was taking?

The next few days had a smile on my face and everyone I ran across narrowed their eyes at me, as if to read my mind about what got me so damn happy.

 **'See you soon,'** is what I wanted to say, when there was less than 24 hours to go. The anticipation kept me buoyant. Hope and anticipation. I almost couldn't sleep, I was that nervous and uneasy but also excited at the same time. Yet along the way I picked up a small kernel of dread as well.

Nervous due to the fact that I'd have to suck it up and see folks' faces when I crashed this grand event, but the excitement was beginning to show as I let out cackles of glee for this idea of mine. Plan B was coming into play very well.

Composure. I can do that.

Dignity.

I could picture everyone's faces when they saw **me** and just **who** was with me.

But like everything else here lately, the dread came about knowing the outcome would be something I'd have to hear about, if I was successful.

Or...if we were turned away in front of folks.

Anyhow, the day was finally here. Getting dressed for this 'event' was easy if only my hands would stop shaking.

Going out to my car, I found my escort already waiting on me.

Not a word between us needed to be spoken as we had our own goals: to be seen and possibly heard, if it got to be too unbearable to witness.

 **Which of course it was.**

Deciding to go late and not on time, was my idea. Surely, no one would be at the door then, right?

At least I thought so anyway.

I found a parking spot a few blocks away. Traffic had been horrendous to start with, but everyone's car we both recognized was there.

Silently I counted off their names to myself as my steps slowed, approaching the door.

Taking a deep cleansing and fortifying breath, I reached for my friend's hand for support as I took each step into a place so familiar to me, that I could almost see what was happening without even being inside. My stomach was all in a knot but once again I composed myself, taking another deep breath and putting on my best smile.

Reaching the door to pull it open for us, we were met by the nightmare I had dreaded.

The booming voice of the nightmare that is named Tank as he sneered saying the words I never wanted to hear in my life:

 **"Sorry, Morelli. You and Mrs. Plum are not on the list."**

 **x0x0x0x0x0x0xx0x0**

 **A/N: Very deserving, don't you think?**

 **Ms. Kim and I hope you liked this offering to read. The characters belong to Janet but we're just playing.**

 **Damnit. But then again, we don't mind ditching these two.**

 ***evil cackles* of delight.**


	5. Chapter 5

**No One Expected This.**

 **Please remember these are one-shots with perhaps misdirection...and random folks as well from Janet's world.**

How on earth does a young woman in her early 30's tell her friends she's pregnant and will be taking time off?

Thinking the Sperm Donor needed to be made aware of this unexpected circumstance, realizing full well what that would bring about, she wasn't surprised when he denied that it was his baby growing in her while simultaneously telling her to get rid of it. Denial or was that an admission? Go figure.

What kind of man would tell the mother of his child that? What kind of man would declare he wanted nothing to do with her or the baby at all? He most certainly made that clear after she dropped the baby bomb on him. Bastard. Fuckwit. Shithead. He was all sweet talk when **he** wanted or needed her but now so gutless, so brutally cruel and selfish when she needed him most.

 **"How do I know this baby is even mine? I mean, sure we've been together, but who's to say I'm the Daddy? I want a DNA test is what I want, even before you think about telling everyone about this. Or, here, take this money," he sneered with disgust as he tried to hand me an envelope filled with cash. "And get rid of that bastard kid of yours."** His voice snarled with contempt and hatred, spittle flying out the corner of his mouth as he stormed out of her room slamming the door so hard it rattled the single window making her shudder involuntarily. She sat there in shock, staring tearfully at the door through which all her hopes of a new, better future were slammed back into reality.

The tears rolled down her face.

Big fat, hot tears.

Tears that had not been shed for so many years in her hard life.

Tears of broken dreams.

Tears of shattered hopes.

Tears of disappointment.

Tears of helplessness.

But now tears of resolution.

She'd never seen him like that.

Ever.

Tears no more for his callous rejection.

Deep in her heart she knew his reaction would be an unpleasant one but not like this. He was fierce in his anger. A small hopeful, wishful part of her had yearned this could be a turning point in her life. In their life. They had created a new life together and it was blossoming within her. Her heart fluttered as she patted her new baby bump protectively. Obviously, only one of them thought it was made with love.

Sure what little talking they did do was all about him, but in a normal tone of voice. Not this harsh, callous tone and never this angry. It was like a switch had been flipped since they last talked. Now seeing and hearing this cold-heartedness, she decided that from now on, she would never settle for someone like **him** again. Men like him only want one thing and they took what they needed, what they wanted, without really giving back. She clung on to those delicate threads of hope, trust that he was different. That he might change. **Pfft.** Trust?

He thought he owned her and she felt obligated. She felt needed and at times even desired.

"Silly me!" she called out to the room as she dried her tears. "Well no more! I'm done." Sure, he paid for her room, away from prying eyes. Too bad it wasn't from prying ears as well.

He thinks he owns me. Well I've got news for him! There's no way I'm gonna let him casually walk back through that door or any other door. He's bound to try. All sweet talk. Try to be smooth and all that 'missed you Baby' crap. Bullshit. That ain't gonna happen. He's shown his true colors. I saw that cold, cruel despising look in his eyes. His whole demeanor frightened me. I can no longer trust him and I fear for my little baby. I have to protect myself and my baby at all costs.

He had played with my emotions, with my heart, making lame, empty promises. **Empty promises.** To think that he, of all people, would actually be any different? It was all about **his** image, **his** libido, **his** needs, **his** reputation, **his** dick!

Moron!

Men like him only think with one part of their anatomy. No wonder Lorena Bobbitt felt compelled to chop off her husband's cock because that image just flashed before her eyes.

It occurred to her how satisfying that would be and she gave a little chuckle.

Then, the icing on the cake, shoving it down his throat with his hairy balls as dessert. Yes, just desserts. Oh yeah. Ironic.

She would be doing the women of Trenton a huge favor. She knew that for sure. Likewise, she wasn't that naive to think she was the only one. He frightened half of these women, before her, into submission with threats. He kept reminding her of the consequences if she didn't comply. Then came the empty promises, just hollow words without feeling. Many times he arrived drunk and was demanding. Many of those times he called out a name, a name she knew and it wasn't hers.

He thinks he owns me. Well, I've got news for him. There's no way he's walking back through that door or any other door into her life. He has shattered my dreams which were hanging by a single delicate thread of hope. Time to ditch the son of a bitch and move on. I know he has already, I heard the rumors. I tried to warn her but he used his charm to trap her into his web of deceit.

Sightings of the 'Baby Daddy' were few and far between now that he knew he was going to be a real life Daddy for the first time. News had spread like wildfire about her 'condition' which led everyone to boycott their jobs in support. Ever since she first met him, she couldn't help herself for having feelings for him. But soon she realized they were just empty promises time and time again.

'Don't worry. It'll be just you and me. We don't need anyone else in our lives, screwing it up," she said rubbing her stomach gently, soothingly, reassuring both her baby within and herself.

While looking at the rental section, she ran into an old friend. It was a welcome surprise. Then, over a cup of green tea, she confided in her exactly what was making her move on in her life. Understanding and warmth was just what she needed and this friend was trustworthy. She was a good secret keeper.

"Let me see what I can do," she told me while handing me a tissue, drying my tears and squeezing my hand reassuringly. "It'll be ok. You'll see." Holding up her hand to silence my protests, she said kindly, "We've always been friends, ever since you and I met. So let me do this for you and your baby."

Walking almost out of hearing range, she grabbed her cell phone, softly telling the person on the other end what had happened. Asking if there was room for me somewhere that I'd be free from worries and fear of retribution, except for the kind that comes with pregnancy, brought me to tears again. After all, I had been abandoned by the child's father. Other than taking his money I wanted nothing more to do with him. I used the cash to buy diapers and baby clothes for the birth and simple necessary things I needed for myself. I have to look after number one to give this baby the best chance in life.

Pre-natal vitamins.

Maternity clothes, from the second hand stores.

Paying the bill each time in cash for when I visited the OB-GYN doctor. The same doctor also took the DNA sample from the 'Daddy' who was still furiously in denial, emphatic that he wasn't the one. Not this way. **Pffft.** Asshole.

When the amniocentesis test came back it confirmed that he was **The Father.** Word on the street got out. Proof Positive.

 **x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

Both the ladies left the little coffee shop, chatting away about the pending move about to happen all for her and her unborn child.

 **Until ...**

Driving back to her temporary room with the intent of collecting what meager belongings she had, they both noticed the car parked in front. A frission of fear instantly ripped through my body.

"We'll get you new clothes and everything, let's just go. That way we won't be spotted if we leave, now."

The unexpected arrival of the 'Baby Daddy' didn't go unnoticed. It was just that no one in their apartment complex wanted to talk to him in the first place.

 **"Talk Shit. Get Hit."**

Everyone had heard them arguing at various places around town. That's why no one was talking to him now. Maybe if he had a caring bone in his body, you know, showed some compassion, some consideration, life would be different. But to them, it just seemed like he was back checking to see if she did what he told her.

His entire body language was very telling. His carriage warned them it was not worth it. It was not a good time to come face to face with him in this mood. There was no concern, no compassion and no consideration. Just anger and aggression.

"Get rid of the baby." He'd demanded.

Anyone could have told him her belly seemed to be growing and here it was already the fifth month.

Wonder what he would say, hearing that? Surely he had to know she had kept the baby after all. Besides, she'd quit her job.

Or did he show up thinking she'd welcome him with open arms? Idiot. Come to apologize perhaps? I don't think so. But we all knew he was a dangerous man, not to be trusted. He had eyes on the street. Everyone was either wary or afraid of him. He was pacing, fists clenching in and out which confirmed that our decision to leave this scene as quickly as possible was indeed an appropriate one.

Without being seen, we slipped around the corner, turned down a few alleyways and left this part of town behind us. I let out a long breath I didn't realize I had held onto for so long and flopped back on my seat facing forwards once again. She looked at me with a small smile, patting my hand soothingly. Soft music played and I reclined the seat upon her advice.

"Luckily I chose to drive this car and not my regular one," she remarked. "He would have recognized it immediately. He didn't even see us but I still took the precaution to check for a tail. You never know with him. Have some water and eat some of these crackers to help settle your nerves. Now rest. We will be at our destination in about thirty minutes."

Despite my current state of anxiety I had fallen asleep and woke when the vehicle stopped and the door opened. I had no idea where we were. Whispered voices made me look up as I reset the seat. She was talking to some men, tall men with tattoos and bandannas. They wore gang colors, not the local ones I was familiar with. We seemed to be in a garage as I heard the roller door close quietly. A little panic bubbled inside.

"Easy there. It's alright. These are my friends. They are just going to do some investigating in Trenton proper, spread the word while the other two check the perimeter. You're safe here. Let's go inside. You must be tired and hungry.

She trusted her friend implicitly. Adversity and fear had brought them together in the first place and now adversity and fear had once again made their paths cross. Grateful for the support, she allowed herself to relax for the first time in months. Relief like she had not known in almost a lifetime.

 **x0x0x0x0x0xx0**

Word spread like wildfire alright. The sordid gossip blazed feverishly into every nook and cranny of this town; over fences, in the bakery, the deli, the hairdresser and the barbershop, the store, even the laundromat. In fact, in any place where people were known to congregate, the news spread. Phone lines were awash with the news as well that it gave new meaning to the term hotline. The exchange was struggling to cope with the demand. And, as is human nature, the story was embellished along the way but the main essence was not lost in translation.

His colleagues heard the rumors and were not impressed with him and especially not with his threats. He had lost credibility and was, by his own folly, disempowered. Losing respect from them was bad enough but in the wider community it was evident that his popularity had taken a big hit. He tried to defend his actions but was soon without an audience as they removed themselves with looks of disgust and disdain, shaking their heads.

It was at one of the congregations of people, the local Catholic Church one Sunday, as he exited the main doors with his family that he was confronted by two men in black blocking his departure. One was smiling broadly as his tattooed arms unfolded slowly. He removed his sunglasses and his taller more muscular colleague did the same. A third man in black with a single tattoo on his forehead stood stoically behind at the gate beside a shiny black vehicle with a very large muscular man at the wheel.

There was an immediate hush as the rest of the parishioners emerged from the church to this unexpected sight. Waiting with bated breath, they watched the scene unfold.

Hector stepped forward handing him the official envelope. Zip stepped forward and spoke.

"Officer Morelli. You are hearby served with a subpoena to appear in court. If you do not comply with this subpoena, a court may issue a warrant for your arrest, and order you to pay any costs caused by your non-compliance. A court may also find you guilty of contempt of court.

 **No One Expected This.**

As the men in black departed in the shiny black vehicle there was an audible collective gasp suddenly broken by a strident shriek.

Scandalized, Angie Morelli fled the scene red-faced dragging her elderly mother as quickly as she could move those old spindly legs. Their audience delighted in her demise as her son was left standing obviously seething in rage, still glaring at the envelope in his hand. Amid the mocking laughter and looks of disgust, the courtyard was soon cleared.

Being demoted already, this was another knife in his back. Joseph Morelli slowly walked down the street. His actions and questionable activities had finally caught up with him. The working girls had revolted against him and supported their friend whole-heartedly.

 **x0x0x0x0x0x0**

As Stephanie held the newborn baby, she smiled at Ranger, a beautiful glowing smile. He smiled back at her, enjoying the image of his Babe with the tiny bundle cradled in her arms.

"You did well, Babe. Proud of you." And he kissed her temple, wrapping his strong arms around her. "It suits you, this look."

As if on cue, the little bundle wriggled and began to fidget and fret.

Handing the beautiful baby over to her mother, Stephanie said, "She's beautiful, Jackie. Congratulations."

 **No One Expected This.**

Jackie was now safe from any reprisal and Morelli was serving time for multiple offences and his popularity was sure to **rise** in jail.

 **x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**

 **A/N. Thank you so much Ms. Kim aka MMBabefanmmm for taking time out of your teaching to help me with these one-shots. Your colorful expressions with the pen sometimes is blinding but I'm adjusting to that and enjoying the ride...:)**

 **All characters belong to that woman, Janet.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dear Valerie,**

By now you've possibly noticed my things are gone from our bedroom as from the house. Don't worry, I just took **my own** things.

You know, what **I** paid for.

But maybe not, after all it's not like we really had a marriage is it?

Which, to tell the truth, I have to admit it, made moving the dishwasher a burden and I'm pretty sure I hurt my back, even when Tank helped me move the stove and fridge out.

But, enough of that. You'll have to ask your folks (again) to help you and the girls out. I've figured out my child support payments for Lisa and here's a check for the next three months. As you can see, the Family Court Judge granted that amount. It's quite a generous amount, substantial in fact, for all her needs, for Lisa. As you are not a child, you are not covered under the Child Support Act.

You'll be hearing from my own attorney about visitation for Lisa and I. With regard to Mary Alice and Angie, I know I'll miss them like crazy. But, since they are your children by your first husband I hope you'll let me see them as well especially considering that I've helped raise them for a few years now. So I am appealing to **your** better judgement.

 **Not** your mother's opinion.

Are you ever even aware of anything or anyone around you besides your children and your mother? And yourself, for that matter! For months now, your 'other' family has been out in the garage just talking and possibly helping me plan my move away from you ... Ranger and Stephanie, your own Father and I. Add to the mix your very own grandmother, Edna's advice helped me see that you have been steadily applying pressure on me whilst simultaneously disempowering me. So much so I've been seeing a psychiatrist for some time.

Thankfully Ranger found one in Newark.

My self-worth has risen from out of the toilet where it's been languishing ever since the ink was dry on 'our' marriage license.

The reason I left you, I have to admit, is your total lack of caring and your domineering ways. Marriage is a partnership but obviously your translation was far different to mine. I thought we could be happy, but between your nagging and whining **and** all that interference from your meddling mother, I have had a gutful. Enough is enough.

I've suggested, asked and told you repeatedly to get a job. You can't keep spending money we don't have. We have been living beyond our means because of that incessant need to be like your mother. It's all I can do to keep our head above water financially. Taking a second job was not possible as I was already working longer hours. All you did was complain about everything, never a thought for what I might need. You are a selfish, ungrateful woman, Valerie.

 **You Never Listen.**

I am so sick and tired of being called that asinine name of 'cuddle-umpkins'! Give it a break for goodness sake. For all that is holy, we're in our thirties, not babies.

It's been so hard to listen to you every day tearing me down, even though I had won the last few cases. Granted, they weren't the 'big' ones. But I feel by going back to school for Advanced Law is just right for me. The scholarship money will help me out a great deal.

Oh, didn't I tell you?

But, I did tell you at the last 'family' dinner that I ever will have to attend.

I think my news was over shadowed by the fact your own Mother berated Stephanie and her husband for moving away from Trenton. By the way, I too have moved away from Trenton.

 **Hallelujah!**

Perhaps you didn't hear me the first time.

See. You just don't listen to me. You just don't care. When was the last time you actually cared, for me? It's negligible now. I have moved on. I should have done this a long time ago.

So just in case you forgot: I have been offered an internship, by a leading law firm. Rangeman lawyers had sought me out. I am rather proud of that. I have worked hard and in a roundabout way, ironically, it's because of your aggravation.

Out of the 'cess-pool of vermin' is how Ranger put it. How fitting and so apt.

Actually, I think I found the perfect husband for you.

 **Joe Morelli.**

Since he can't accept your sister's marriage either and wants a stay-at-home, sitting-on-their-ass wife and mother, you would fit the bill. I could even give you a reference.

At least, when I spoke up about it in the garage and **away from you,** everyone there was excited for me. It felt good to be appreciated and understood, not continually undervalued and downtrodden.

You know, I owe Stephanie a lot. Mostly she let me see that being talked down to and about like I was a mere child is NOT how a marriage is supposed to be. Take it from their example the next time you do get married.

I'm happy to be moving out of Trenton, away from you and your jealous, nagging, whining ways. Look in the mirror there, Valerie.

For you will see your face matches that of your own Mother.

Your role model.

You want to be like her so much, well, you can have her all to yourself and find someone else to complain and bitch about. I am no longer your whipping boy.

Sincerely,

Albert.

 **x0x0x0x0x00x0x0x0x0x0x0**

 **A/N. based on challenge from NaNo writing. Characters belong to Janet. Again, thanks to Ms. Kim who we all know is MMBabefanmmm and has her own excellent stories on Fan Fiction.**

 **Challenge:** "Write a goodbye note from one of your characters. Write why they left and/or their deepest confessions. You get to know your character and it is very fun." Take this dare from 6th grade Young Writers Program participant Mackenzie.


	7. Chapter 7

**She held the winning numbers and all she could think was...**

 **A/N. Part ONE of TWO SHOT...maybe tissues...who knows?**

 _ **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxo**_

On a whim, because the day was so nice and she had nothing else to do at the moment, 'Why not?' she asked herself as she eased into the little Mom 'n Pop grocery on the corner and bought herself a lotto ticket. No one ever noticed her and if they did they stayed far away, acknowledging her with a tip of their head. Mostly, it was as if she was invisible, unobtrusive, which she preferred anyway.

Proudly she pushed over her change to get the piece of paper in the grocer's hand. If anyone needed some good luck and cash money, she certainly did.

 **FLASHBACK...**

'Count your many blessings one by one,' she told herself. It was something her dear and beloved mother often sang ardently to her in an off key tune.

It didn't matter if it was a school day or not, she'd sing that song to her children every day, until she could sing no more and was laid to rest under the big oak tree that held the family's plot. That song became her mantra and helped her face an uncertain future.

Looking back on her life, she realized her parents had paved the way for her to learn as she got older, that family **did** matter. This heartened her and kept her strong.

So did sticking to the principles that were ingrained in her very soul from the moment she could remember. Principles and ethics and living within your means helped her counter many of life's hardships to come her way.

Blessings **did** happen to her family, she acknowledged to herself. Summer times were the hardest on the family and their finances, as both of her parents had been teachers. While her brother was a couple of grades above her, she was always happy to see her Mother in the hallways in between classes. Her brother preferred to be more unobtrusive about it.

Between planting their vegetable garden as a family, the next best time was going to the beach and having a picnic there. Fresh home grown vegetables were a delight for her, making her smile fondly as she remembered how excited she was picking her first tomatoes and strawberries. Picnics at the beach were simple and of course included their home grown delights. Playing in the sand, running up and down dodging the waves, building sand castles with fortress-like walls and collecting seashells and starfish washed ashore, brought another smile to warm her heart.

Her Mother's favorite question, which she posed when it was allowance time was: "Is it a need? Or Is it a want?" After figuring out her weekly tithe to the church, as a result most of her money was saved for something big.

Real big.

They were thrifty and prudent with their money and her parents instilled that ethic in their children and were not the kid of folk who would spend needlessly. Thus, saving was prioritized over spending.

Hidden away from everyone's eyes, the money grew and grew. Her parents took both children to the bank to make a deposit in their savings account. They were in charge of keeping their own ledger and each Saturday evening, they'd already have their money out for the tithing for the next day at Church.

 **Until...**

...the fire that ripped through the house, taking everyone with it but her. It was with a heavy heart that she had to withdraw her savings to bury her entire family, taking their ashes under the big oak tree. She did so with a stoic demeanor, which covered up the pain and anguish she was feeling inside. A simple white cross marked the spot where her family now lay to rest.

As a result of the fire, she received severe burns to her face and upper body because of her desperate yet courageous efforts to pull her Mother out of the flames that blazed so ferociously, destroying everything that was held most precious. By the time the neighbors arrived to help tamp down the flames, she was the sole survivor.

At the time of her family's demise, she was only 16 and had nowhere to live. Social workers were assigned to offer guidance and assistance. However, in those days, they didn't look too hard into living situations, as long as you went to school. There was no support. there was neither actually compassion nor concern for her welfare from these social workers. Sadly, this was a major turning point in her life. Tragedy, grief and misfortune befell her at such a young age, still a child, now an orphan. She was left to fend for herself.

 **END OF FLASHBACK.**

She clutched the ticket in her tight fist, making sure to never put it down. It was all she had in her life, that one piece of paper. Material things mattered naught for her, here today and gone tomorrow.

Going over to her regular spot for a bite of lunch, she crossed herself before entering the church, Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow. Ironic how her place of worship reflected her circumstance.

It was an historical church in Trenton, witnessing all kinds of burials, weddings, communions and christenings. Never mind the Confessional booth. Father Matt kept busy as the only Parish Priest along with two others who made up the committee heads.

Today it was Chicken and Rice on the menu. She spied her favorite friend in the serving line, ready to dish up a warm helping of food for everyone, where no one was turned away from having seconds.

Leaning over, while motioning her to come closer, she whispered confidentially, "I need to see you when you have a minute or two to spare."

Nodding her head, her friend said, "Give me a while and I'll come over to your table."

Finally, when the lull in the lunch line slowed and settled, she came over and sat down beside her friend with two cups of coffee, fixed just right.

"What do you need? Is there anything I can **finally** do for you? Now remember," she told the older woman, "I've asked, for a few years now, what I can do to help you. You know that. So by you asking for help, you've got it. **Whatever you need, I'll help you with."**

 _x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x_

 _ **A/N2**_ _. Not mine. All belong to what's her name, Janet._

 _See you on the flip side on part two..._ _ **Many thanks to Ms. Kim aka MMBabefanmmm who is my beta.**_ As well as **co-author** on all these one shots.

 **This is my favorite story I've ever written...you'll see why in the second part of this two shot.**

 **Well, and Inspector Matt. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**She Held the Winning Numbers ... Part 2**

 **Previously:**

"What do you need, is there anything I can **finally** do for you? Now remember," she told the older woman, "I've asked you for a few years now what I can do to help you, so by you asking for help you've got it. **Whatever you need, I'll help you with."**

 _x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0_

Even though there was no assigned seating in the Free Lunch Program at the Church, Father Matt more or less let it be known to the others that their table was reserved. No one minded seeing the two ladies often with their heads together, the soft conversation coming from them so as not to disturb others.

Today was no different.

Often communication with words wasn't needed, not for these two, each appreciating the aromatic coffee taking their time to savor it.

Possibly the only friends they had in their life, meeting here for a daily hot meal.

Savoring the flavor that lived up to the hype, the freshly ground coffee beans each day in the church kitchen, that alone had stomachs growling.

A 'donation' made to the pantry on a weekly basis had everyone in much better spirits, enjoying the company of their friends. Never mind that the 'donation' came from a company that liked to 'pay it forward' via the younger woman.

Father Matt told everyone who was enjoying their hearty meal, "Tomorrow my friends, we will be serving both breakfast and lunch, thanks to the donations from people who do not wish to be known."

Hearty cheers were heard on that news.

Never mind the weather and what it was like outside these walls.

Here, there was laughter.

Here, there were tears when talking to their friends.

Understanding.

Compassion.

Empathy.

Acceptance without judgement.

A helping hand for some, as our two ladies finally began to talk.

The older one motioned for her companion to sit beside her so she could whisper what was bothering her.

Once she was settled and rested her arm comfortably around the shoulder of her friend, she leaned in to hear what the other had to say.

"I'm at a crossroads in my life. I know you've offered to help me on numerous occasions, so I'm pretty sure I'm calling in that favor. I only hope you're prepared for it. Lord knows I'm not," she remarked softly.

"Tell me what it is that has you on pins and needles."

Handing over the precious ticket to the diminutive woman sitting beside her, she watched as the eyes scanned the ticket.

"You do realize what you have here?" she asked the older woman. "This is worth millions! And, will change your life for the better," seeing the sad face of her friend.

"Or perhaps, maybe not?" She countered.

A nod of her head was all that needed to confirm that she did, indeed, know that **She Held The Winning Numbers**. The town was rife with speculation over who did have the ticket. Once the winning numbers were announced and folks scurried in to check their tickets, cries of despair were heard from one corner of Trenton to the other side of town.

 **The winner had up to a certain date to claim the money, either privately or publicly.**

No one at the Mom-n-Pop store could 'remember' exactly who it was that bought it.

Why?

The elderly lady was unremarkable and unobtrusive to their brisk business. The owners saw the video from that day and could only say it was a woman. Her head was kept down away from the cameras and was dressed in 'everyday clothes' of anyone in Trenton. There was nothing distinguishing or significant about her, just a woman who happened to come into their shop briefly to buy a ticket. Simple as that.

"I need to disappear and I need your help."

Both ladies agreed to call in a few favors. Never mind, once they started talking the whole of their conversation was being recorded, something to be thankful for, once again.

Calling over Father Matt and explaining what they needed help on, led them to meet someone in his office, already waiting on the trio to walk through the Parish Priests sanctuary.

 **x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**

The Burgites in Trenton were having a field day in trying to figure it out.

 **Just who held the winning ticket? Which of them holier-than-thou people actually went and won a jackpot of that magnitude? Surely, someone broke their 'unwritten' code and ventured over to purchase it.**

None of 'those people' would be caught dead on that side of town, so that ruled out their tight knit, white enclave of prejudiced, narrow-minded, bigoted folks. Those folks stuck to what was right on 'their side' of town.

The Deli.

The Hairdresser, with the Clip N Curl being the favorite of the elderly.

The Lodge for the men to go to, when they'd had enough of their wives talking all day on the phone about others. Playing poker and noshing on food their own cafeteria put out.

Church naturally.

However, it wasn't Father Matt's church.

No, the Burgites had bought some land after pooling their money together and so their own church was built up on the corner of a vacant lot.

Someone's second cousin just graduated from the Seminary and was instantly hailed as their Parish Priest.

Unsure of himself, the quiet reticent man was given a chance, after everyone decided in a secret vote held **outside** the church confines. At least for a few months, for a probationary period, let's say. Without it being openly declared, their 'guidance' would ensure the Burg conventions and way of life would be forever preserved and endorsed by their Church. Committees safeguarded these morals and ethics and encouraged the young Parish Priest to perpetuate their morals and values in his sermons couched and sanctioned in religious principles of course.

It took some wrangling from some of the more 'influential' families to petition to have their children admitted even though they lived on the outskirts of the Chambersburg area.

Valerie and her brood of course were involved heavily in the 'right way' of life. Bringing up her children just like her own mother did, Valerie was the light to her younger sister's dark life across town.

However, Mary Lou and her family crossed the 'picket line' and she was on numerous committees for Father Matt. She never giving out information on what was happening and certainly no gossip on Stephanie and her life. **That right there chapped many an ass for asking and not receiving a damn thing in return.**

It was the most glorious day when the battle over naming the church started.

Now, folks could walk to the Church of The Holy Oneness, after all, it was smack dab in the middle of the Burg.

Too bad it didn't contribute a dime to help others, only themselves. Their bake sales were just for show as the money from that, paid for brand new pews with the families' names **engraved** at the end.

After the pews and inside the church was fixed to everyone's satisfaction, the gossip over the ticket took over at their weekly church potluck lunch.

"Did you hear who won that money? They need to hurry up and announce it. I wonder if anyone from our neighborhood won it and is just not saying!"

On and on the gossip roared over town. The longer it went on, the more intense and urgent became the need to know. There was a tiny degree of suspicion and an undercurrent of jealousy forming. This craving to know made people edgy and watchful for any changes in each other's life styles.

 **x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**

Once arrangements had been made to everyone's satisfaction, a hug was exchanged between the two women from such unlikely backgrounds. No Matter What, each cherished and respected the other's spirit in not conforming to the other's ways.

Like Yin and Yang, their opposite and contrary forces were actually complementary, their friendship ran so deep.

The ticket was no longer the issue, now it was how to disappear under everyone's noses. Not to mention the huge windfall folks will be talking about for **years** to come.

Advice from each of the four people was suggested, until one knock was heard on the door and a distinguished man walked in with a laptop in his hand.

The missing piece of this group was the one everyone was waiting for. Now, the real work began.

Bank accounts grew miraculously, in a matter of minutes once the check was deposited by the technophobe.

First and foremost, was for the upkeep and maintenance of the church and to keep the hot meals from never running out. Serving dinner was discussed as well.

Soon, it was go time for the older woman. 'Blending in' she left with the person who came for her.

Another hug between the ladies, with tears being shed and promises to 'see you soon' were said, promises to keep in touch. This was so important to them both. Their loyalty, trust and friendship had been sealed many years ago.

A dazed and stunned Father Matthew sat back after she left and asked the room which held the remaining cadre of sorts, "Did this just really happen to my church?"

Nods and grins greeted him in affirmation.

"I can only give thanks to the Lord for leading **Eula** to purchase that ticket and you, Mr. and Mrs. Manoso, for helping her this way. Hector, you've become such an integral part of our little community here. I expect to see you all this Sunday when I announce the upgrades to the kitchen and how we are now able to serve three meals a day. Not to mention the homeless shelter Rangeman started to build for us, on **this** side of town. Oh Lord. Hallelujah! God Bless you Eula."

 **x0x0x0x0x0x0**

Stephanie laughed so hard at Father Matt's statement announcing the upgrades on Sunday that tears were running down her face.

"What do you think the Church of the Holy Oneness will say to that? Especially, since we're 'beneath' them and all. Wait till Mary Lou spreads that around. Eula is protected by living with your Sisters of the Cloth, and you're right about her 'blending in', she's an amazing woman."

"Forget that. I'm wondering what Helen Plum and Angie Morelli will say!" Hector remarked in perfect English with a wicked chuckle and a knowing look.

 **The End of this Two-Shot.**

 **x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

 **A/N. Thanks Janet for giving us these wonderful characters to dream about...And once again Ms. Kim for her colorful pens making it all the better to read. Co-authoring and being the beta surely gets you a halo, eh?**

 **By now you all should know and be familiar with the fact that Ms. Kim is aka MMBabefanmmm, who like most of us is a Babe Writer.**


End file.
